Zurmudd
Zurmudd (ズルムッド, Zurumuddo) is a member of Al Sarmen. Appearance Zurmudd is a large man with a musclier build. He has short black hair with large sideburns. He has three vertical dots on his forehead. He has thick triangle shaped eyebrows, a large nose, a triangle shape mustache, thick small lips, and stubbles on his chin. Zurmudd wears a tang top with a squire like design pattern, he also wears a shirt with the same design. he wears a large belt with a spiders design, this belt also help him create many arms and might be his dark metal vessel. He wears shoulder plates that have a flower like design on them. He also wears sandels. When in full body djinn equip, Zurmudd is covered up to his neck in a black suit white lines on his limbs, chest and neck. He also has two large arms coming out of his back. The hand have circles on the palms. Personality Zurmudd is an arrogant person. He professes to dislike sexual discrimination yet only like to fight girls, which is shown in his brutal treatment of an already-wounded Morgiana. He also has a habit of provoking people. History Nothing about Zurmudd's history has been revealed. Plot Zagan Arc Zurmudd was first introduced along with Apollonius and Byoln, destroying the island where the Zagan Dungeon was on. He had created a tornados tore the island apart. He then uses his extreme magic to attack Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu. He then lands on the ground with Apollonius and Byoln, and wonders how Dunya lose to them and how he should have been taken along. He then complains when Byoln tells him that Isnan is partial to Dunya. When Morgiana gets up and attack Zurmudd, he grabs her and punches her in the gut. He then tries to kill her but Masrur takes her away. He then tries to kill Aladdin and Alibaba but Sharrkan and Yamuraiha rescue them. He then asks who then are, which Apollonius tells him that they are part of Shindris's eight generals. He then tells them that if they get into their ways then they will end up like Morgiana, which Masrur the hits him away. Zurmudd then stops himself from flying and wonders how he is so strong. He then creates a giant fist and attacks Masrur but Masrur easily destroys it. Zurmudd then notices that Masrur is angry and that Masrur and Morgiana look the same. He then activates his full body djinn equip and attacks Masrur. He then tells Masrur that anything inbetween his two hands is annihilated. He then traps Masrur and destroys him. He then gloats over his victory but is shocked when Masrur is ripps his hand off. He then asks how Masrur survived and tries to attacks him. He is then killed when Masrur trust his hand through Zurmudd. Abilities Alf Al Yatsudo.png|Alf Al Yatsudo, Dark Djinn Equip Al Yatsudo.png|Al Yatsudo Dark Djinn Zurmudd is a Dark Djinn. Dark Djinn Equip Alf Al Yatsudo (Thousand Hand Rotation) :In his Dark Djinn Equip form, Zurmudd has only two huge hands. Anything caught between the hands is annihilated immediately, thanks to its explosive power. Extreme Magic Al Yatsudo (God Hands Rotation) :Zurmudd uses his extra hands, granted by him being a Dark Djinn and Black Rukh, and spins tem in air creating a tornado like wind. Relationships Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Al Sarmen Category:Black Rukh Category:Dark Metal Vessel Users Category:Partevia Empire Category:Deceased Characters